


culture shock

by mingghues



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, barely a mention of homophobia, seungcheol is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingghues/pseuds/mingghues
Summary: seungcheol loves all sides of minghao, no matter where they are





	culture shock

Being in love with Minghao meant there was always something new and interesting to learn about him. Seungcheol’s favorite thing was the two very different, but both equally loveable, sides of Minghao when it came to his different cultures. He only had the pleasure of travelling with Minghao to his homeland once, but it was an experience burned so clearly into his brain. As soon as they had landed and Minghao’s eyes opened from his nap, Seungcheol caught sight of a Minghao he had never met. This Minghao was quieter, more reserved. It made him somewhat nervous, worried Minghao was feeling sick or unhappy. But the following days, Seungcheol noticed this Minghao was also more peaceful and content. He was often happily walking, taking in his surroundings and stopping to take countless pictures of anything and everything. Flowers, tress, the sky. He even took a lot of pictures of Seungcheol, until Seungcheol became flustered and waved him off.

He enjoyed a simpler life in China than in America. He was slow to wake, hair messy and lips sleepily, slowly trailing along Seungcheol’s jaw in the early morning. He drank at least five cups of tea throughout the morning, and preferred to bathe instead of shower. He happily befriended the neighborhood cats and said good morning to the aunties in the city. Where Minghao changed for the better, Seungcheol could feel a coldness in their relationship. They didn’t hold hands as they walked about, and even though Minghao looked at him the same way he did in the states, Seungcheol needed to receive that physical affirmation. As soon as they returned to the hotel room - Minghao had insisted on staying somewhere as to not bother his parents - Seungcheol clung. Minghao would happily pepper kisses over his face, apologizing. While he thrived individually, Minghao expressed feeling more pressured to hide his sexuality. He hadn’t even thought about trying to kiss a boy when he grew up here, too scared of how people would react. Seungcheol reassured him it was okay, they were only here for two weeks, and then they could kiss as much as they wanted. He could hold on for the time being.

In the states, Minghao was different. He was in more of a rush on a daily basis, a bit more on edge. He liked to stick to schedules, hurrying through the busy streets. He more often than not drank coffee and plugged his ears with headphones rather than listen to the world around him. He didn’t talk on the subway, and was more likely to chastise his friends for being late even if they were on time. On the other hand, that was the Minghao Seungcheol had fallen in love with. Busy and goal-orientated, never letting anything hold him back. When they went to parties, he was blessed with seeing Minghao throw his head back and laugh loudly. He sang to songs on the radio and never stopped talking at dinner after a busy day. He held tightly onto Seungcheol’s hand as they walked, and kissed him square on the lips with little thought. Seungcheol was able to slow him down when Minghao needed it most, and Minghao was able to lighten him up when he got too tough on himself. 

No matter where it was they went, Seungcheol would follow Minghao to the ends of the Earth. And if Minghao said he wanted to fly to outer space and land on Mars, well, Seungcheol would follow him there, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted in forever but i love cheolhao and i can't write anything more than a drabble. hope you like it!!
> 
> feel free to talk to me and follow me on twitter!! @mingghues


End file.
